Goodbyes, Broken Hearts, And a Mess of Awkwardness
by LillyWonka
Summary: Santa Clause Fic Sequel to Weird Questions, Dancing and Awkwardness. WE return to find Bernard fired, Curtis in charge, Lilly depressed, Zack mad, and Ivana chasing after Zack. Will Lilly break bernards heart for the seductive zack?
1. Chapter 1

So once again, we return to the North Pole to find Lilly Sitting at a staff meeting after summer break. Frantically looking

around, yet with no avail, for the love of her life, Bernard. It was then that Santa gloomily announced that Bernard would

not be returning to them, for a certain incident had given him the sack. So now due to his absence, Curtis would be

replacing him at the workshop. 'But not in my heart…" Lilly thought near tears. Bernard had always been by the book, he

never did _anything _wrong! What had he done to cause such an unfortunate event? I suppose you're wondering many

things by now. Well, let me start off right after Lilly and Bernard kissed in the band room, that amorous scene.

Bernard of course had made sure Zack was watching Lilly's true feelings unravel. Zack after having have heard Lilly declare

her love for Bernard, thought maybe he could still get her to turn over to his side, cold and seductive. But he couldn't take it

the moment he witnessed Lilly's beautiful, finely draw lips touch those unruly and plain lips of Bernard. Zack had made a

run for it, crushed, despair and envy racing through every nerve in his body. He evaded Lilly and Bernard for the remainder

of the work year.

Now another question is what did Bernard do to get the sack? Well it wasn't so much what Bernard did, but what Jack

Frost did. For you see, old perverted Jack had also been keen of Lilly. He obviously didn't know of Zack since everyone saw

Lilly and Bernard had become inseparable. Having have fallen for the elven girl, he devised a vile plot in order to get

Bernard fired. Just on the last day of work, after all had cleared the factory but him and Bernard, he snuck in to the naughty

and nice center, and tampered the program so that nice kids were on the naughty list and vise versa. Frost made himself

scarce seconds after committing this, which left Bernard to blame. Santa, of course, had never believed it was Bernard who

caused this, but the evidence was incontrovertible.

Back to present time, Lilly was barely able to make through the staff meeting in one piece. Zack, sitting only a few feet

away immediately noticed, and for the fraction of a second had almost felt contempt for her, had almost rushed to her side

in order to sooth her sorrow. But no, she'd wounded him too deeply, so all he did was burn her even more with his icy

stare. Lilly merely had to glance at him to know his intensions, and could only suffer further. Ivana, Lilly's best friend-

turned enemy, was malevolently chuckling at Lilly's sorrow. 'Miss Perfect finally lost it all….now Zack's ALL mine...' she

thought immorally.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernard was in the park, snow coating every inch of the ground even though it was summer. It was always snow in the

North Pole. The former head elf was watching people go by. They all seemed so happy, and carefree. He hadn't seen Lilly in

what felt like ages. Oh how he missed those chocolate, raspberry smelling meter long curls or that nutty personality. Just

thinking about her made him believe in the impossible. He looked up from the frosty grass, and who should be passing by

but Emma, one of the bass players in the retired band. Why had Bernard never noticed how beautifully stunning she was,

and her awesome sense of style. He found himself gawking at her, drool sliding down the corners of his lips. Forgetting

Lilly, he walked over to Emma, and started flirting with her. He couldn't help and love everything about her. It was like he

was under a spell; a spell he had no intention of breaking. Little did he know though, that Lilly's friend, and bass player for

Santa's Workshop, Briana, was ease drooping on them from a near by tree. 'Wow, Lilly's not going to be very happy about

this,' she thought gloomily. Bernard continued to flirt, commenting on Emma's resemblance to an angel. Emma simply just

laughed and made a sad excuse to leave.

As Briana walked home, the conversation that had happened between Bernard and Emma like a thorn in her mind. Poor

Lilly! How could Bernard ever disregard such a memorable elf?! Lilly was someone who didn't even deserve to be scratched

or scuffed. And yet Bernard was going to break her…..

All day Lilly had stalked, and tried time and time again not to, but Zack kept reeling her in like a fish out of water. She knew

perfectly well that if Zack ever even as much as thought of seducing her, she's succumb to him in the blink of an eye. She

hated the way he always teased her with his soft, supple lips; his almond shaped, big chestnut eyes; and his marble white

skin. He always seemed to have Lilly as his target, whether it be competitive, or seductive. Lilly couldn't help but be

attracted to him. It was like gravity. She shook her head viciously, anxious to chase those exasperating notions.

Lilly was checking up on the elves in the workshop. She tried several times to talk to Zack, but it was like he kept running

away from her. She honestly didn't blame him. Briana rushed in, franticly crying her name. Lilly hurried over to her. "Hey

Briana, you ok?" Lilly inquired, curious. "Lilly, it's….well….I have to tell you something in private." Briana responded out of

breath.

They went to Lilly's office, shutting the door behind them. Briana took a seat on the velvet couch, and motioned for Lilly to

take a seat facing her. Lilly did as she was asked. "Well I'm just getting right to the grain," Briana started uneasily, "I saw

Bernard in the park today, he was talking to Emma, so I ease dropped on them, and he was flirting with her. He seemed to

have forgotten all about you…" Lilly trusted Briana with all her will, so she knew it was true. All of it, down to the very

detail. Silent, painful tears rolled down Lilly's now pale cheeks. Briana just sat beside her, and held her there for a long

time.

After work, Lilly headed over to Bernard's house. She had to do this once and for all. Knocking slightly on the door Lilly's

heart raced as she waited for Bernard to open the door. "Lilly!!" Bernard exclaimed, overjoyed to see his angel. "Hey

Bernard, umm, we need to talk." Lilly said embracing him, as he threw his arms around her. "What is it?" he asked, now

wary. "Well, I'm just getting straight to the point," Lilly started, pain searing through her heart, "I think we should break

up. I'm not going to lie to you, it's you not me." She turned her gaze to the ground, purely pale now. "What?! Why?"

Bernard asked, hear broken. "I'm sorry," was all Lilly could say. She sulked off, heading home.

The next day, the rumors that Lilly and Bernard were over, had spread like wild fire, burning everything in its wake. Ivana

was ecstatic! Lilly had finally lost it all. She decided it was time to make her move with Zack. Strutting her way in what she

thought was a 'sexy' walk (in truth it was sad to watch, and was more of a chicken dance) she went over to Zack, who had

just gotten detangled from the tinsel. Again. "Hey Zacky Wacky, wanna go out with me sometime??" Ivana said in an overly

girly voice, twirling her hair. "Ha-ha! That's funny! Ivana, I would never ever! Go out with you! Besides I've got a bigger

reindeer to catch…" Zack said mischievously. Ivana scoffed, "Zack! You're mean! I can't believe you're still after that,

that….frizzy haired elf!" Ivana fumed. "Hey!" Zack said, about to choke her, hand at the ready, "Don't you ever dare call her

that again."

Once again, Lilly was sitting at the Baby grand piano in the band room, playing poignant notes on it. Tears flowing

frenziedly down her porcelain cheeks. She hadn't blushed once since she had dumped Bernard. Her close friends, Rosa,

Stephanie, Feline, and Briana listened to her music of sorrow from another end of the band room, and couldn't help but cry

along with their dear friend. They noted that she kept striking sour notes, all her concentration lost, nothing but emptiness

left.

Zack slyly entered the band room, a scheme in mind. All of Lilly's friends noticed, along with Roony and Elvis who had just

been hanging around the band room. Lilly was too miserable to pay any mind to Zack. Zack, paced over to Lilly, and put a

cold hand on her shoulder. Ice meeting ice at his touch. Lilly noted that his scent was even more invigorating now than

ever before. "No, no, no Lilly. You're doing it all wrong again." Zack mused, taking advantage of her position. "Here let me

show you," he said as he yet again placed his arms on either side of her, in order to play. He kept the song going where

Lilly had left off, playing every note flawlessly. His delicious aroma set Lilly in a reverie. She tilted her head slightly to the

left, adulating the sweet music that his long, thin fingers fabricated.

By now, everyone in the band room (Roony and Elvis included) had their jaw glued to the floor. Zack leaned forward

delicately, his face barely sweeping Lilly's neck and shoulder. Lilly couldn't help but wish he would come closer. As he played

he told Lilly he'd heard about what happened between her and Bernard. Lilly savored a few more minutes of Zack's music

before speaking out. "Will you be my beau?" Lilly asked, completely entranced. Zack finished the song with a ringing

arpeggio and leaned in, so that his soft lips were grazing Lilly's earlobe. He let his hot breath travel down the back of her

neck before whispering in a husky, seductive voice, "I thought you'd never ask…"

Zack gently nibbled on her earlobe, then moved to suck vigorously on her neck. A mellifluous moan escaped Lilly's lips.

Roony and Elvis had muttered some excuse, and left. Rosas eyes were bugging out; Stephanie and Feline chomped on

chips like there was no tomorrow. Briana just shook her head slightly. Lilly on the other hand, was lost in paradise.

Suddenly though, Zack bite her neck harshly, leaving his mark, and then sucked the spot where he'd just bitten. "Curse

you, Zack," Lilly uttered, out of breath. She felt Zack smiling into her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

A snowy September night found Lilly and Zack strolling along the now vacant elven streets of the North Pole. Lilly's woolly-gloved hand held Zack's bony and bare one. It'd been about a month since they had hit it off, and life had never been sweeter. Although not many people besides the ones who had been present when Zack, ahem, revealed his love for Lilly, knew about this relationship, it seemed almost too obvious to them. Most thought they had simply finally decided to get along. Bernard, naturally, had not even the slightest inkling of what Lilly was up to. He hadn't had the nerve to inquire about her ever since she called it splits.

"Lilly," Zack started. "Hmm," Lilly inquired, turning to gaze upon him, her eyes soft as marshmallows. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Zack asked. "I was born ready!" Lilly joked as usual. "Why wouldn't I be," she continued more seriously now, "Mr. Walala has worked the points of our ears off just for the first band concert!" Zack gave way a chuckle, but then his face turned to disturbed. "I mean, are you ready to…um….you know…_see _Bernard again, since his brother still works at the factory?" he continued awkwardly. "Oh, that," Lilly murmured, trying not think of the once head elf, knowing only too well she would burst to tears from his memory. "I'll survive, if you are there that is" Lilly said, leaning slightly towards Zack now, longing to have his warmth fill her broken thoughts again. Zack wrapped a comforting arm around her, pulling her to him lovingly, and planting a kiss on her faintly red nose.

Bernard sat idle in the audience, secretly ecstatic about seeing Lilly again. All he needed was just a glimpse of her and he would be satisfied (for the moment that is). Sadly enough, he had arrived rather late to the band concert due to his stubborn friends, and had missed the concert band performance, so now the jazz band would begin any minute now. He missed the days when he would be coming out of that door to the right of the stage, tenor at the ready. He pondered over how much Lilly could've changed in a month. Then he saw her walk through that heavy wooden door, black dress, long hair, and those mesmerizing violet eyes, carrying a music portfolio, Stephanie on her heels. Much to his surprise though, Zack came tumbling onto the stage after them. He thought he'd heard that Zack had refrained from the jazz band due to the hell Lilly and Stephanie dumped on him. He seemed though, to be almost gravitationally pulled towards Lilly in a way.

Things for Bernard got even weirder when, not Stephanie was sitting with Lilly, but the lanky Zack. Apparently there was a piano duet in this song, since both Lilly and Zack played on the piano at the same moment. Moving closer, hoping his eyes had deceived him from the distance, Bernard could've sworn Zack kept brushing against Lilly in a persuasive way, seemingly swaying to the tune. Now just inches away from the stage in a dark corner, Bernard could see everything happening at the piano in full aspect. Stephanie's gaze was turned down to the legs of the chairs, her feet slowly moving Lilly's and Zack's chair ever so closer so that they basically fit together like a puzzle, both the chair legs and the two elves playing. The song ended, and Bernard was shocked by what he saw next……

Not many in audience noticed, but for Bernard it was crystal clear. Zack stood from his chair for Stephanie to take his place in order to play, and as he did so, his hand brushed down Lilly's arm in an inviting manner. They're eyes met for the briefest of moments, but in that one flash, Zack's gaze had an evil glint to it, his lips turning to that smirk that made Lilly putty in his hands, and of course, blood pooled on her cheeks turning them that amazing shade of red. _Oh he's going to get it now _Bernard thought overcome by the green monster of jealousy. So they played on, rocking or in this case bluesing the night. They packed up all the equipment and the band went inside the band room to get the 'Job well done speech' by Mr. Walala. Anxiously, Bernard waited outside the band room, until all of the elves had poured out, and slipped into the hall way.

Just as he'd anticipated, Lilly and Zack were still in there, and of course Briana and Feline, but Bernard didn't pay much mind to them as he peered spy-like around the corner, making sure to go unseen. He heard the argument unfolding between Zack and Lilly.

"What does he have that I don't?!" he heard Zacks voice rage.

"Zack we've been over this before…" Lilly contemplated.

"Yes! But you didn't see how he was looking at you the little bastard….you still have feelings for him…" Zack shot back.

"I'm dating _you _aren't I?" Lilly said through gritted teeth. 'Dating?!' Bernard thought, 'so that's why Zack's all over her!' He couldn't resist any longer, the urge to turn and see the scene was too much. As Bernard took on the full setting, he saw Lilly and Zack in the middle of the band room, facing each other, and (to Bernard's relief) a good meter apart.

"Yet who's the one who haunts your dreams, who makes you fantasize, makes you drop to your knees, the one who has claimed your heart?" Zack challenged. He let his words hang in the air before taking a step towards Lilly. Lilly, however, countered it by taking a step back at the same time he stepped forward.

"At this very moment, neither of you…" Lilly snapped, yet her cheeks reddened slightly at the lie. Zack didn't miss the flame across her porcelain face, and smirked his cocky smirk.

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked knowingly, taking yet again another step, making Lilly take a desperate pace back. All she could do at this point was nod, still keeping her shoulders squared and her back straight in defense. Bernard watched this array of a tango, not daring even take a single breath. Zack kept striding forward as he spoke, Lilly countering each and every one, "Really? Because it almost seemed like you really…..yearned…..for me at times, for my touch even and yet……"

Lilly, having have been in mental panic, hadn't realized how far back she'd gone, until she felt the wooden shelf stop her in her tracks, causing her back to thump against it in the process. She was trapped. All she could do now was grasp the shelf between her fragile fingers as Zack closed the space between them.

"Yet you shun me out more than ever," he ran a cold, sly finger down her cheek, his gaze fixed to it, "Deny me the blood, flesh and lust…." Lilly felt the fiery breaths he exhaled, swooning to his every desire, nothing but a puppet. Zack leaned down as if to kiss her, his lips grazing over hers. Bernard tensed, every muscle in his body ready to lunge at Zack.

Meanwhile….

Stephanie was franticly looking for Lilly. She'd looked everywhere except the band room. She smacked herself on the head and thought, 'Duh! Of course she's in the band room!' She laughed at her silly-ness-ness. If she hadn't been drooling over Vladimir the whole time, she might've figured it out sooner. She ran into the band room (somehow missing the lurking Bernard in the hall way) leaped and landed with her feet apart, knees together, arms stretched out and said, "Where's the fire?!" Then she spotted Lilly and Zack…….

Zack turned to her, murder blazing through his eyes. "Well, there _was _a fire…" Zack murmured through gritted teeth. Lilly attempted to use this set back to make a run for it, but (for once) Zack was quick to react. He grasped her wrist, sharply pinned her back to the shelf, and forced his lips onto hers. Lilly's eyes widened, and her cheeks flamed, but she didn't object. And that was all Bernard could take…….


	4. Chapter 4

Ivana peered out from the closet in the band room, and boy was she outraged. She felt like grabbing the stand and throwing it at Lilly, thinking she should be the one kissing Zack's precious lips. 'That's it!' she thought, 'Lilly's going to get it now!' Ivana attempted to push the door open dramatically, but something on the outside was blocking any passage leading out.

Just as Lilly gave in to Zack's desire, her arms dropping to her side in defeat, Bernard ran out from his hiding place and yelled, "Stop!"

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I felt myself give in to his power; the seduction was too great to bear. As he pressed his thin lips to mine, I gave up, seeing no way of escape. A single thought drifted to my mind: Bernard. Just a whisper of a thought, because his love was forever more gone from my reach, and my life. I feel I should cry, since it only seems fit, but everything feels cold and numb, just like his lips, except that (unlike his lips) I didn't feel chapped. Deciding against fighting, I thought I might as well go along, this might be the only future left for me, and I closed my eyes and drifted in grey. I barely registered the patter of foot steps as I began to pass out, but then there came a powerful, demanding voice yelling, "Stop!" Wait a minute I'd know that tone anywhere! Could it possibly be…?My eyes snapped open as I broke the kiss to turn and confirm that it had been the voice that had consoled me so many times. I heard a small gasp and realized it was mine, as I took in the sight of Bernard. He was absolutely breath taking. He just looked so….professional by the way he stood his new clothes, his ivory skin and dark brown curls. Then I met his gaze and I don't think I've ever been so paralyzed in my life. His cheeks had lost their baby fat, his eyes brows weren't as unruly, and his lips….oh his lips! But what really caught me was that in all his glamour and glory, Bernard's eyes looked hurt and desperate. Not only that, but shadows surrounded those hazel orbs. His voice drifted to me then, "Lilly can we talk?" he pleaded and I willingly obliged.

**End Lilly's P.O.V.**

Zack desperately glanced back and forth between Lilly and Bernard, panic rising in his chest. One word, one look, and Bernard had made Lilly his again. Lilly just started walking towards Bernard as if she was hypnotized, eyes glued to him like nothing else in the world existed, and all Zack could do was stare helplessly at her. Now face to face, Bernard placed his hands upon Lilly's shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. "Lilly, I'm truly sorry for what I did. I was a wretched fool I tell you….and…and…." Bernard had promised himself he wasn't going to stutter but seeing Lilly swoon to Zack had broken any confidence he had left.

"No Bernard, don't be sorry, if anything I'm the one who should be apologizing. I acted without thinking and assumed and I'm sorry, I just…..wish I could turn back time…" Lilly sobbed as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She looked away trying to hide her face from Bernard. With the utmost gentleness he could muster, Bernard tilted Lilly's face to meet his, looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you Lillian Marie Wonka de Zing. Always have and always will." At that moment, Lilly knew somewhere deep inside her that she as well did love Bernard and there was no room for another in her heart. She stood on tip toe to attempt to kiss Bernard but he stopped her with a hand between their lips and said, "I'd honestly really love to kiss you right now but I'd rather not get a taste of Zack in there…" Lilly giggled and turned to see Zack, with an insulted look on his face, storm out of the band room in a robotic run. He ran so fast that he didn't notice the tinsel hanging from the doorway to the rest rooms and got tangled in it from his momentum. "Oh well this is just great!" he said briskly as he hung upside-down, arms folded across his chest.

Zack heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see Seth standing there cracking up. "Smoothly done Zackary," Seth teased. Suddenly Zack said, "You have really nice eyes you know that right?" Seth was taken aback by this, he'd heard rumors that Zack had 'converted' but had never believed them. "WHAT?!" Seth exclaimed. Zack outstretched his arms in invitation of a hug and said, "We must finish what we started my dear friend…." He winked with a malevolent glint to his eyes. Seth literally ran out of the…well he ran into the band room in search of the love of his life, Stephanie.

Once he got there he informed Lilly and Bernard (where they together again?) that Zack had gotten caught in the tinsel. AGAIN. Lilly shook her head and made her way to detangle the broken hearted Zack. Bernard chased after her, still feeling a tad bit apprehensive of Zack. Once there, they silently and awkwardly detangled Zack, who fell with a thump on the floor, and just as they were heading back to the band room, they heard a strange noise coming from the naughty and nice center. Was that the sound of…..freezing metal? Lilly in the lead, they made haste towards the odd clanks, and who else should be tampering with the machines but Jack Frost. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Jack attempted to make a run for it but was too late as the three elves stared at him, each with a different expression on their face. Bernard's was of outrage; Zack's was confused; and Lilly just said, "I should've known he was behind this."

"Well this. Is. Awkward." Jack said standing there, caught red- handed. E.L.F.S. came; arrested Jack and Bernard's name was cleared. Therefore, he could now resume his place as rightful Arch-Elf of the North Pole.

So now my friends it is due time this story come to emends, and though it is corny, cliché, and cheesy to say so, everyone lived happily ever after…..Well almost everyone…

"Hello?! Is anyone out there??? Hello?!?!?!" Ivana shouted from inside the band room closet for what seemed like the millionth time that night, and as the clock struck midnight, she knew there was no hope for her. As for our young lovers, Stephanie and Seth had been having some issues but they figured it out in the end; Feline managed to hook up with the sadistic Vladimir; Zack and Briana hit it off the moment they started talking; and our protagonists Lilly and Bernard reunited and (even though they didn't know it yet) they would be together for the rest of their near immortal lives, unchanging, happy, and love bound for eternity.

**FIN**


End file.
